Kai-lan gets grounded for Ultraplex Years
Summary Cast * Kayla as Sophie the Otter * Ivy as Kai-lan Chow, Patty Rabbit Transcript * (September 14, 2014) * see a shot of PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, Canada. We then zoom into the door * to: In PB&J's bedroom, where Sophie the Otter is babysitting her 3 younger cousins named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly * Sophie: (using her iPad) "Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly. I have a favor for you." * Jelly: What is it, Sophie?" * Sophie: "I need to check YouTube to see if Kai-lan Chow has uploaded any fake VHS openings recently." * Peanut: "Let's hope not." * few minutes after checking for fake VHS openings, the 4 of them become shocked * Sophie the Otter: (in Kidaroo voice) "ROTTEN GIGGLE MELONS! KAI-LAN HAS MADE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT 6 FAKE VHS OPENINGS! SHE MADE THE OPENINGS TO SYLVANIAN FAMILIES NICK JR. VHS FROM 1992, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE VHS FROM 1995, FROZEN PARAMOUNT VHS FROM 2001, THE ADVENTURES OF JIMMY NEUTRON: WHEN PANTS ATTACK VHS FROM 1994, AND RUGRATS IN JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS VHS FROM 1997. ALSO, FROZEN FROM 1987, REAL NOT FAKE! THEY ARE ALL FAKE!" * Sophie the Otter: "My cousins, let's all do the Noodle Dance to find a quick solution." * Butter: "Noodle!" * background changes to the Noodle Dance background as the titular music plays. The 4 dance around * minute later * Sophie: "PB&J! I got it!" * Peanut: "What, what happened, what?" * Sophie: "I can call Kai-lan's mom on the phone! I will call my friends Justdancingsamuel and WilliamWill2343 afterward." * Jelly: "That's a great idea!" * picks up the phone * Sophie: (on the phone) "Hola, Mrs. Marquez, your daughter Dora has uploaded some Paramount and Nickelodeon fake VHS openings again, with two of them involving media not related to Paramount or Nickelodeon at all." * Mrs. Marquez: (on the phone) "Oh my lord! She is gonna get in deep trouble!" * to: Dora's house * Dora: "Yay! I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" * Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, honey, what's with the yay and why are you happy?" * Dora: "Mama, I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." * Mrs. Marquez: "Let me see." * Marquez then becomes shocked * Mrs. Marquez: "Dora, all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: PB&J Otter first aired in March 15th, 1998 and it was made by Jumbo Pictures and Playhouse Disney, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was released in 2015, not 1998, and it never came out on VHS! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997, and finally, Pacific Rim came out on DVD in 2013 by Warner Bros., not on VHS in 1983 by Paramount! That's it, you will be grounded for ultraplex years! And I will close your YouTube account!" * Dora: (while her mother closes her account) "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about closing my account!" * see a message on the computer that says "Account Closed. We will miss you." * Dora: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! How dare you close my account! I want it back!" * Mrs. Marquez: "Too bad, Dora. You can't make another account ever again! And with a magic touch of my finger, you shall be transported to Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada!" * Marquez touches Dora, therefore teleporting her to Lake Hoohaw * Lake Hoohaw * Dora: "Oh man! I'm in this cruddy, nasty place called Lake Hoohaw!" * the Otter's tail extends from nowhere and wraps around Dora's waist * Dora: "Whaaaaaaa! Let me go!" * the Otter pulls Dora in, and once Dora is near her, she lets go * gets up and becomes shocked * Dora: "Holy S***!" * Sophie: "No foul language, young lady! These are all of my friends and family from Lake Hoohaw who would like to speak with you plus Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:2014 videos